Sugary Sweet
by Shard's Angel
Summary: This is a short one made while I was waiting for inspiration for Promise Me. Brian and Justin sweetness!


Sugary Sweet

A/N: This is just a short little piece of fluff I came up with while writing the fourth chapter of Promise Me. This story was actually hatched while I was over at my friend's house baking cookies and we actually did name them. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Why the fuck are we doing this?" Brian asked moodily as he helped the blond get stuff out of the cabinets and fridge.

"Because, it's raining, a weekend, and we've got nothing better to do." Justin replied, his sunshine smile working in overdrive as the sun's replacement, making Brian sigh. He loved this perky little blond twat, on occasions, but sometimes having a lover who was over ten years younger really took it out of the guy.

"Great, we're baking fat and calories and then ingesting them. I'm so excited." Brian said sarcastically, earning himself a light punch on the arm before the blond started bouncing around the kitchen, looking for the recipe book that he had bought. Fucking Christ, what the hell was Brian's life coming to? He had a freakin' _cookbook_ in his loft for god's sake.

"Okay, mix the flour, water and eggs after measuring them correctly, then mix slowly with a wooden spoon." Justin read from the directions. "Bri, do we have a wooden spoon?" he looked up from the book to look at his older lover leaning on the island and watching him with a slightly amused half smile.

"That we haven't used for something other than cooking?" He asked with a raised brow. "We should." He conceded when the blond threw a towel at him.

Brian had to admit that, even though he was sort of pissed off at the dreary weather, he liked these small moments when he could stay in with his blond without anyone questioning him or looking too deep into what he was doing. Even if it was making something that would take at least two hours in the gym to work off, Brian couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing.

"Chocolate chips?" Justin asked once he had everything measured out and mixed together. Brian just gave him a look that clearly said, "No fucking way." Justin, upon seeing this very common look directed at him, brought out the big guns and made his eyes real big and his bottom lip quiver a bit. "Please Bri?"

"Oh fuck, I hate it when you do that." Brian groaned, having seen that look one too many times and gone along with whatever half-assed idea came along with it. "Fine, what the hell. I'm going to be in the gym nonstop after this fucking day so go ahead, add the stupid chips and whatever else you want to fatten me up with." He sighed. Justin just broke out into a grin and sidled up next to him to give him a kiss. Justin really did love winning.

"Come over and help me, you might as well since you're standing there gawking at my ass anyways." Justin called over to him once he had added chocolate chips, marshmallows and, god help him, gummi bears, into the already fattening looking dough. Brian grudgingly pealed himself away from the counter and walked over. "All you have to do is roll them into balls and place them on this sheet." Justin handed him the sheet before moving over to the oven to preheat it. When he turned back around he found Brian just standing there and looking at him with a smirk on his face. "Get your friggin mind out of the gutter already." He gave Brian's arm a light slap before pushing up his sleeves and getting a handful of dough.

"Sorry Sunshine but, my mind has been in the gutter for longer than you've been alive, and you are not going to change that anytime soon." Brian grinned as he started helping too.

A couple minutes went by in companionable silence before Justin broke it. "Brian, you're balls are too big." The second the words left his mouth the blond knew they were the wrong words to say around him.

"Really? You've never complained about their size before. I thought you liked big balls." Brian gave him his famous tongue in cheek smirk.

"I walked right into that." Justin groaned before looking at the little round balls of dough lying on the cookie sheet. For some reason they brought a mental image into his head of actual balls. "Hmm, these would be mine, because they're perfectly proportioned." He thought out loud, drawing an odd look from Brian but ignoring it. "These would be Emmett's because they've got the most gummis." He looked at another pair.

"These would have to be either Ted or Michael." Brian threw in as he set down a pair of ridiculously tiny ones onto the sheet.

"We have an uneven number." Justin frowned for a moment before a wicked grin slid across his face. "This one would have to be yours then." He pointed to the odd one out that was bigger than all the rest.

"What?!" Brian sputtered in half rage half amusement, but mostly rage. "You take that back you little twat." He demanded, but Justin just laughed and hopped away when he made a grab for him. They ended up spending the next five minutes chasing each other around the loft until Brian finally caught hold of his squirming lover and held him tight around the waist. "What were you saying about my balls?"

"I was saying," Justin gasped out between his bursts of laughter as Brian started tickling him. "Oh fuck whatever I was saying." He growled before turning in Brian's arms and latching onto the older man in a searing kiss.

It was another twenty minutes before the cookies found their way into the waiting oven and the two cookie makers were on the couch in front of the TV, watching some show that Justin had flipped on while caressing each other's exposed skin.

Later on as they were eating their cookies warm out of the oven ("Brian you have to eat yours. Hey! No stealing mine, and no biting them either!") with the rain still pounding on the window, Brian couldn't think of a better way to spend his Saturday.


End file.
